


The Art of Moving On

by yawnwonu



Series: The Art of Loving [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Letter, M/M, Moving On, POV, basically and literally a product of my 3am thoughts, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: An open letter to the one who left, Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Art of Loving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Art of Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 ✨  
> vv short, just Baekhyun pouring his heart and thoughts to us.

An Open Letter to the one who left, Park Chanyeol.

Broken heart, according to the oxford dictionary, is used in reference to a “state of extreme grief or sorrow, typically caused by the death of a loved one or the ending of a romantic relationship”

If I were to simplify it, it would be: Chanyeol was my heart, until he decided he doesnt want to he my heart anymore. My heart left, does it mean it is broken? Shouldnt it be just Missing Heart? Damnit I’m hilarious! Yeol really shouldve stayed with me (just saying!)

Hey Chanyeol, remember when I used to take photos of you using my dslr? You’d often scold me for it cos you want my attention “stop putting that camera near your face! I’m getting jealous” were your exact words, and I would laugh at you, not because it was funny, but I was just hiding the fact that the butterflies in my stomach were going wild. You’re enough to make my system go wild. 

Though I would say, I love it when you’re focused with what you’re doing, you always go for what you want to do, you dont look back, you dont hold back. That’s why when you left, I know you ain’t coming back. Did I hate you for it? No. Because it was one of the reasons why I loved you. That’s why I am setting you free, I am letting you go.

If I could go back to one specific moment when we were still together, I’d choose to go back to the times when your eyes were so lovingly looking at me like I am the best thing that’s ever happened to you.. I wish I could go back to that, not for YOU to give me that look but for ME to meet your eyes and engrave it in my memory. I would’ve been prepared... I could’ve at least treasured it, linger on it, appreciate it more than I already did.

How long has it been since we last saw each other? 4? 5? 6 years? Since you left my door with an “I’m sorry”?

Though I cantsay that I have unloved you, I am proud to say that I am bravely walking through the path of moving on. Time had been my companion and the experiences I’ve gained made me mature. If only you’d come back to me, you’ll see how much I’ve grown. If I was like this before, you probably wouldn’t leave me. 

But I wont dwell with something that had already happened, rather I look forward to the days I could smile happily again.

Hey Yeollie, if ever our paths would cross again, will our second chance happen?

The next time you see me, I hope you’d look at me happily. I hope you’re happier now with the life you chose for yourself because only by that time I’d be glad with the decision I’ve made for us.

The one who stayed,

Byun Baekhyun


End file.
